Our society is experiencing an increase in criminal activity against individuals. This has spurred many individuals to keep firearms in their homes for personal protection. While a firearm, by itself, is not dangerous, when loaded there is a potential for accidental discharge. However, an unloaded weapon proves to be of little help when facing an attacker or intruder. Therefore, keeping home firearms loaded is the trend, despite the potential for accidents.
The increasing trend of keeping loaded firearms at home has probably resulted in an observed increase in the number of accidental weapon firings. These accidents are frequently caused by children playing with the weapon, or adults who are unaware of the loaded condition of the firearms. Thus, there is a need for devices that enhance the safety of loaded firearms and help reduce the frequency of accidental discharges.
The device of the present invention, which helps solve these and other problems, relates specifically to firearms with an external or exposed hammer. Typically, these hammers are pivotally mounted on the frame of the firearm and are designed to spring from a cocked position to a striking position, resulting in a cartridge contained in the chamber of the firearm to discharge. See FIGS. 1 and 2 for an example of a prior art external hammer firearm.
Firearms with exposed hammers are unique since the hammer may be manipulated or modified by the user while in both the cocked and the striking position. Although the present invention is applicable to all types of exposed firearm hammers, it is especially adapted to those hammers which are pivotally attached to the firearm frame and travel through an arc to carry or to strike a firing pin that impacts and discharges the cartridge. Hammers of this type vary widely in configuration, however, most are unitary in construction and have a front or striking face located above the pivot point of the attached hammer. Furthermore, these hammers are also characterized by a rearwardly projecting horn, usually knurled, that is adapted to be pulled rearwardly for cocking or releasing. A typical mechanism by which external hammers operate is that the external hammer has a sear notch located in a lower end that is engaged by a sear of the trigger 5 when the hammer is cocked. The hammer springs forward to strike the firing pin when the trigger 5 is pulled and the sear is disengaged from the sear notch.
Almost all firearms are provided with some form of safety mechanism which, when activated, is designed to prevent accidental or unwanted discharge of the firearm as it is carried or handled. These safety mechanisms may comprise a safety notch in the hammer that is engaged by the sear (or some equivalent element) of the trigger 5 when the hammer is in its safe position (out of contact with the firing pin), or it may comprise a separate member that can be placed between the hammer and the frame to prevent the hammer from striking the firing pin.
Examination of the prior art reveals several interesting hammer mechanisms that have been created to enhance safety. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,437 issued to Andersen. In this patent, the disclosed hammer has a firing pin striking surface that may be manually recessed. With the firing pin striking surface in a recessed position, movement of the hammer between the cocked position and the strike position does not cause the firing pin to be impacted, thereby preventing discharge of the firearm.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,947 issued to Worrall, Sr. The hammer disclosed in this patent includes a two-position rotating wheel. In one position, the firing position, the wheel has a recessed flat section that allows the hammer to reach its full forward position and to strike the firing pin. In the second position, the "safe" position, the wheel is not recessed and does not allow the hammer to reach its full forward position, thereby preventing the discharge of a cartridge contained in the chamber.
Yet another example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,533 issued to Ruger. This patent discloses another two-position rotating safety. When in the "safe" position, the "wheel" of the Ruger patent provides a depression instead of a firing surface. Thus the firing pin is not impacted. However, when in the firing position, the "wheel" provides a non-recessed firing pin striking surface, thereby allowing contained cartridges to be discharged.
While the above devices address some of the problems of firearm safety, it is evident that there is a present and a continuing need for further developments in the field of firearm safety devices.